


Captain America ficlets and drabbles

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Chapters To Be Added, Picnics, Rescue, Sex Addiction, Unplanned Pregnancy, characters as animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of snippets and ficlets I posted on tumblr. </p><p>1. Howard/Maria| knotting<br/>2. Steve & Howard| Cats & Dogs (always animals)<br/>3. Howard Stark & Erik Lensherr| accidental hero<br/>4. Steve/Maria/Howard| mpreg<br/>5. Stoward| hold me close (for yourironqueen)<br/>6. Stoward| what do you keep writing in that notebook? (highschool AU)<br/>7. Stoward| pining (for yourironqueen)<br/>8. Stoward| addictive cum (for blakefancier)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howard/Maria: knotting

Maria looked up at her husband from where she lay on her back with him crouching over her, both as naked as the day they were born. 

Howard had changed so much in the last weeks. There were deep circles under his eyes and scars littering his body. "Bitten by a werewolf." the doctors had diagnosed and there was no cure.

Right not there was something animalistic in his gaze but he was still gentle, body tense from holding back and will like iron not to hurt her, when he lay down on top of her, settling between her thighs and pushed into her. Just like he had done countless times in their marriage.

He was still gentle when he pushed his knot into her later but it still made her scream.


	2. Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard as cat and Steve as dog

"Let me go you brute!" Howard hissed when Steve none too gently grabbed him by the neck and carried him up the front porch, out of the rain and back into the warmth of the house.

"Doctor Erskine said that we shouldn't let you out of our sight while you're still injured." he said. Of course it didn't quite sound as clearly, more muffled since Steve was carrying him in his snout like a kitten.

Howard Stark was no kitten to be carried around in such an embarrassing way with his paws swaying over the ground.

Too bad he couldn't move and twist out of the hold like he wanted to and swipe at Steve with his claws. Curse this kitten reflex!


	3. Howard Stark & Erik Lensherr: accidental hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Howard Stark & Erik Lensherr: accidental hero

The fight at the base lasted only a couple of minutes and finally Howard was allowed to take a look around. Colonel Philips was displeased about that but who cared. Howard had fought him long and hard on that and eventually he had been allowed to look through Hydra base by on his own.   
Maybe he should have stayed with the main troops or the other soldiers but it wasn't like he was very good at following orders (something that no doubt infuriated Steve and Peggy to no end).

He crept through empty corridors, not sure what exactly he was searching for but having a blast doing so. An inventor didn't often get the chance of looking through an enemy base up close and personal after all. 

Normally soldiers brought him the interesting stuff.

He entered another corridor and started to randomly open the different doors. There were empty rooms behind them, looking a little bit like prison cells. No one was around, not even guards.   
Boring, until he ran across one which was occupied by a thin and underfed boy...a teenager. It was a little hard to tell.  
"Huh. Who are you?" He asked him as the boy only looked at him with big, mistrusting eyes.  
Carefully Howard stepped closer.

"Hey." He felt awkward. This sort of thing wasn't really his area of expertise, not that he would admit that. "Um, I'm Howard. Who are you? You're safe now. Um, do you even understand English?" He rubbed a hand through his hair when the boy kept staring at him. It was unnerving. Maybe he should try German.  
Suddenly a voice called out behind him, "Hey, was machst du hier?*" and Howard spun around, coming face to face with a German soldier. He raised his hands in defense, opening his mouth to say something when suddenly the man screamed as his gun bent in his hand and he was thrown against the wall, losing consciousness.

Slowly Howard turned around to the boy with his hands still raised in surrender. The boy looked scared and he had his arm stretched out in front of him, shaking like a leaf.  
In his best German Howard said:  
"Danke, das behalten wir besser für uns. Wie heißt du?"**  
"Erik Lensherr."

*Hey, what are you doing here?  
**Thank you, we better keep that to ourselves. What's your name?


	4. Steve/Maria/Howard: mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Steve/Maria/Howard: mpreg

Steve held his hurting jaw and stared at Howard in horror and betrayal. The inventor, currently clutching a little stick in his hand, looked furious. Behind him Maria was wringing her hands, her expression switching between wonder, shock and a bit of amusement. 

"You!" Howard shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Steve. Steve rubbed his jaw; Howard's punch would leave a bruise, no doubt about that. Before now he hadn't really realized how strong Howard could be if he wanted to. Usually he wasn't one to throw punches around.

"What did I do?" He asked and took a step back at the same time as Howard made one forward. The engineer looked like he wanted to strangle him. Maria laid a hand carefully on her husband's arm but didn't say anything. Sometimes she just liked to watch how situations played out. 

"You got me fucking pregnant!" Howard yelled and threw the stick with such precision at Steve that it hit his forehead, right between the eyes. The force of Howard's outburst caused him to reel back. Still he caught the stick before it could hit the floor.

"What? That isn't possible! Are you kidding me?" He said, shocked, as he held the stick up between thumb and forefinger to examine it. He almost dropped it when the smell of urine hit his enhanced sense of smell.

"It obviously is possible," Howard hissed, looking downright homicidal, "since that's a pregnancy test you're holding and in the bathroom are 20 more, if you want further proof. All of them are positive!" He roared and only Steve's quick reflexes that deigned to show themself again saved him from getting murdered on the spot... or castrated. He wasn't sure what would be worse. 

"Whoa, hey, stop!" He looked down at the test. It really was positive. "I want to see the other ones." He said critically. It wouldn't be the first time the two had pranked him.  
"  
As you wish." Howard growled but didn't follow when Maria lead Steve to the aforementioned bathroom.

When they came back the inventor sat in one of the chairs of the living room with his head in his hands, fingers clutching at his hair. Awkwardly, and shell-shocked, Steve sunk down in the chair beside him. How did one talk to a distressed and pregnant person?

"Well, at least now we know... that I do have a magical cock." He joked and ducked the swing that Howard aimed at his face.


	5. Stoward | Hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for yourironqueen on tumblr because she was feeling sad, prompts: picnic (I accidentally ignored the “lunch” part) & under the stars.

"Howard, I will say it one last time. Put away your notebook." Steve said without looking away from the sight in front of him, the glittering, blue water stretching out in front of him and the lush meadow surrounding the blanket they sat upon until it met the line of trees leading into the forest. They were completely alone.

"What are you talking about? I didn’t bring it with me." Howard lied, but still Steve heard the rustling as his husband put something back into the bag that had held the picnic now spread out between them.

Steve turned his head to grin at Howard. “Of course you didn’t.” he said sweetly and laughed at the indignant look Howard gave him at the sarcasm dripping from his voice, then the man smiled self-deprecatingly.

"I’ll leave it where it is now, promise." Howard said and Steve nodded in acknowledgment, before sliding his hand over the rough texture of the blanket until it lay over Howard’s, making him look up, startled.

"Thank you." he said honestly.

Howard looked away, face coloring and Steve’s heart gave a little unpleasant lurch as he pulled his hand free. “You shouldn’t thank me more that.” For a moment Steve stared at Howard pensively, before scooting up beside his husband and laying his arm around his shoulder, pulling him against his side so they both looked out over the lake. Howard relaxed into him. The sun was setting and the first stars started to blink in the sky.

"This place is beautiful." Steve said after a while. He drew in a deep breath and let it out in a relaxed sigh. His belly was full, the air still warm from the lingering sun and he had his beloved with him in a little piece of paradise. There was nowhere he’d rather be right now.

"It is." Howard agreed and leaned in to kiss him.


	6. Stoward| What do you keep writing in that notebook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little highschool AU thingy :)

At the front of the class the teacher was droning on about some subject Steve didn't have the will and motivation to listen to when he glanced at the boy sitting beside him. His belly fluttered as it was bound to do every time he looked at Howard Stark who was as always scribbling something into his mysterious notebook. 

Carefully, keeping an eye on the teacher, Steve leaned towards him. "What do you keep writing in that notebook of yours?" he whispered to him. Astonishingly, Howard's ears colored and he slammed the notebook shut, earning him a warning glance from the teacher. "Nothing!" he whispered, staring resolutely at the stuff being written on the headboard. Steve had no doubt that he already knew everything the teacher was telling them. 

Truth to be told, Steve already caught a glimpse of the contents of his notebook. It was full of mathematical equations and scientific sketches and formulas. A couple of weeks ago Howard had still been a little more open of showing it around, but now he had become secretive and Steve had become curious.  
The bell rung. 

"Watch my stuff, Stevie? I need to talk to the teacher." Howard said and moved to the front of the class as the other students began chattering among themselves.  
Unobtrusively, Steve glanced at the notebook lying innocently on Howard's side of the table, then at Howard's back. His fingers crept along the tabletop and touched the edges of the slim book. 

A slow, happy smile spread across Steve's face at what he saw when he opened the notebook. His belly gave a flutter.  
Among the scientific sketches where sketches of him and Howard hand in hand, surrounded by little hearts. If it hadn't made Steve so happy he would have laughed at it and how _girly_ and unlike Howard it looked. Quickly, Steve closed the book when he saw Howard turn. There was no way he could stop himself from smiling.

"Are you ok?" Howard asked him when he sat down beside him again, confusion clear on his face and fingers automatically going for his notebook.  
Steve watched his slender hands and looked into Howard's eyes. "Yeah. Everything's just perfect." Steve replied with a smile, seeing Howard blush.


	7. Stoward| pining (for yourironqueen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Steve pines for Howard :D Howard is blissfully unaware

"Hey Howard, do-" with a loud clang the hammer landed on the ground, making Howard jump and Steve wince. _Well done, Steve, well done_ a voice sneered in his mind.

"I'm sorry." Steve said quickly, but Howard waved him away when he moved to pick up what he had pushed off the workbench with the arm he had so carelessly placed there. He'd been aiming for smooth, because Bucky had told him to try it. The Commandos had agreed with him.

There had been a lot of laughter last night.

"Leave it, I don't need it right now anyway. How can I help you, Cap?" Howard asked, shooting a quick smile his way that made something twitch in Steve's belly and he found himself returning it.

"What do I do when I want to ask someone to fondue?" slipped out of Steve's mouth. Wait. That hadn't been what he wanted to say. Howard looked at him, dumbfounded. His mouth shaped the word _fondue_ in apparent confusion. Then the meaning seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh you mean... who do you want to ask out?" Howard grinned at him slyly and continued before Steve had finished fumbling for a respond. "It’s Peggy, right?"

Steve's face froze.

Fuck.

In moments like this he hated how tongue-tied (and clumsy) being around Howard made him, especially if it came to topics outside of the war-context, which didn’t happen often. Usually he had more eloquence and grace than this, too.

Steve was still trying to think of something smart to say and correct the misconception when Howard bent at the waist to pick up the hammer which Steve had accidentally knocked from the table. Some portion of the blood in his body rushed south while the rest collected in his face.

Unobtrusively, Steve moved so that the table hid everything below his waist from sight. In that moment, Peggy walked past them, her heels clicking against the floor as she dropped a file on Howard's workbench in passing. Steve missed the friendly smile she shot him; too busy staring at... parts of Howard.

Howard straightened and called a thank you at Peggy's retreating back. Then he caught sight of Steve's face.

"Hey so- why's your face so red? Don't worry. Peggy likes you. When you ask her out she'll say yes." Howard said distractedly, hammering a metal part into shape with what to Steve's untrained eyes looked to be a little more force than necessary.

Across the room, Bucky face-palmed and Peggy shook her head in disappointment.


	8. Stoward| addictive cum (for blakefancier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Steve's cum is addictive!

The headboard was banging against the wall with every one of Steve’s thrusts. Howard moaned and twisted against the grip Steve had on his arms, keeping him pinned to the bed with his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist.  
“Please, come in my mouth again, Steve.” he begged. 

Steve shook his head.

“Not yet.” he grit out. Sweat was running down his face and into his eyes. His hair stuck to his skin, but holding onto Howard was more important.

“Come on.” Howard canted his hips upwards and Steve bit his neck. A choked off moan was stifled against the skin.  
Another hard thrust and with a startled sounding whine Howard spilled between them. 

“Now, Steve.” he panted.

“Jesus, you’re insatiable.” Steve groaned. His balls were starting to tighten up and he pulled out, moving to kneel on Howard’s arms to keep him immobilized. Howard groaned appreciating when he pulled Howard’s head back by the hair, baring his teeth in a wide grin. With the other he pulled at his own cock, angling down over Howard’s open, panting mouth.


End file.
